Sun visors for vehicles are known in the most various embodiments. In one widely used embodiment, the sun visor body comprises PU foam and has a reinforcing inlay placed in it and at least one bearing body for a sun visor axle. A reinforcing inlay typically comprises a wire frame, which is placed in the sun visor body adjacent to the surrounding edge thereof. However, plastic frames or plastic and steel combinations are also used as reinforcing inlays. At least one bearing body, which receives a sun visor axle at one end, is secured to the reinforcing inlay. The other end of the sun visor axle is seated in a bearing block, which can be secured to the vehicle body.
As a rule, the reinforcing inlays for sun visor bodies formed of PU foam comprise a wire frame whose object is to reinforce and stiffen a sun visor body. The conventional reinforcing inlays do not satisfactorily meet this object. Even in relatively small sun visors intended for use in passenger cars, when the sun visor body is folded from the position for use to the nonuse position, and conversely, twisting of the sun visor body occurs, especially whenever the sun visor body is not grasped in the middle. In larger sun visors, which are intended for use in buses or similar large-capacity vehicles and can have lengths of 600 to 1100 mm, the torsional rigidity is weaker still, even though in that case very heavy reinforcing frames of wire with intermediate struts are employed. The instability of the sun visor body also leads to unattractive creasing of a sheathing material that often surrounds the sun visor body and is a constant source of complaints.
From German Utility Model DE-GM 1 936 364, a sun visor with a sun visor body of foamed polyurethane has been disclosed. Arbitrarily spring-elastic, resilient reinforcing and securing devices can be foamed in with the sun visor body. A mechanical, spring-elastic reinforcement of the sun visor body is intended moreover to be made possible by mounting indentations on the outside of it, so that over the course of the foaming process a densification of material and hence increased material strength is to be created. Reinforcing elements may also be inserted afterward into the indentations by means of adhesive bonding, welding or riveting.